


Efecto de la primavera sobre los felices y los durmientes

by Sheila_Ruiz



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Enjolras y Grantaire no necesitan tu lógica, Fluff, Gracias, M/M, Otra vez, Relación establecida, Tan establecida, acompañennos, fic autoindulgente que escribi en tres sesiones en lugar de estudiar, les voy a pagar con honestidad, o al menos trate, pwp sin pornografía, si ustedes tampoco, voy a necesitar que suspendan su incredulidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: Dorada y pacífica tarde de primavera. Sala de estar del departamento que comparten Grantaire y Enjolras, bañada por el sol.Enjolras levanta la vista de su tablet y sorprende a su novio mirándolo, con una sonrisa amodorrada y afectuosa. Sonríe cálidamente también él: - ¿Qué?-Grantaire sonríe más pronunciadamente y demuele el idilio: - Quiero tener tus bebés.-





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Este es el tipo de cosas que hago cuando debería estar estudiando para asegurar mi futuro. En fin.  
> Se me olvido explicar que soy de Argentina, así que a pesar de que escribo en neutro en un 80% (culpo a haber leído tantas traducciones de clásicos del Romanticismo europeo en lugar de literatura latinoamericana) probablemente se me escapen términos o expresiones idiomáticas propias de Argentina y, más aún, de Buenos Aires. Son siempre bienvenidos a preguntar.  
> De este fic en particular creo que Victor Hugo diría "Es el tipo de cosas por el cual soporte el exilio." Por lo pronto, trate de copiar el estilo en el título. Porque detesto pensar títulos. ("Efecto de la primavera" es el capítulo donde Marius se enamora de Cossette, así que era bueno para el fluff)  
> ¡Muchas gracias por el feedback en el fic anterior!

Es la primera tarde de sol radiante de marzo. 

El silencio es tan profundo y reconfortante que Enjolras casi puede escuchar la página virtual del artículo que esta leyendo rebotar contra el marco de su iPad y el lápiz de Grantaire deslizándose contra su bloc de dibujo.

De hecho, no: Enjolras ya no escucha el roce del lápiz de Grantaire.

Enjolras levanta la vista. Grantaire, con la espalda baja apoyada en el brazo del sofá y los pies sobre su regazo, bañado por la luz que entra por uno de los dos enormes ventanales, luce relajado y casi a punto de dormirse. 

Enjolras lamenta no ser el artista de los dos.

El moreno sonríe con somnolencia y suavidad.

\- Quiero tener tus bebés.- dice de pronto.

Enjolras hace un ruido gracioso por la nariz cuando intenta ahogar la risa.

\- Somos dos hombres, Grantaire.- y vuelve a fijar la vista en su artículo sobre...

Grantaire, en dos movimientos, gira como una brújula buscando el norte y pone su cabeza en el regazo de Enjolras.

\- Si hubiera un hechizo; poción mágica; rito de fertilidad; procedimiento médico novedoso ; intervención intergaláctica...-

Enjolras, sin apartar la tablet que le bloquea el rostro de su novio, avisa:

\- Grantaire...- 

El aludido, sonriendo como si pudiera ver la barra de paciencia del rubio disminuir, termina: 

\- Entonces, adoraría tener tus bebés.-

Enjolras corre la tablet un poco para verlo a la cara.

\- Es muy halagador. Pero no hay necesidad de conformarnos al estándar...-

Grantaire sigue sonriendo y relajado, pero hay algo como cristal en su voz: hermoso y brillante, pero delicado y capaz de hacer mucho daño si no se maneja con cuidado.

\- Quiero tener tus bebés, Enjolras.-

Enjolras sonríe y deja la tablet junto a su pierna antes de comenzar a peinar los rizos negros del otro chico. Lo hace con cuidado y en silencio, como cuando piensa el siguiente párrafo de un discurso. Grantaire cierra los ojos y se deja arrullar.

\- Lo sé.- dice al fin. Deshace un nudo particularmente rebelde y le da un beso en la nariz a Grantaire cuando este hace una mueca de dolor. - ¿Qué haríamos siquiera con un bebé, R?-

Grantaire se endereza tan rápido que Enjolras esta agradecido de haber dejado la tablet a un lado o probablemente habría salido volando de sus manos, por la ventana.

\- Cuidarlo. Duh.-

Grantaire no puede estar hablando en serio. ¡A duras penas pueden cuidarse ellos mismos! Ni siquiera eso... mejor dicho... Cada uno cuida del otro.

\- ¿Cuidarlo? ¿Nosotros?- Enjolras agita una mano, ida y vuelta, en el espacio entre los dos.-  R, en las últimas 72 horas, dormí 12 y eso porque Combeferre amenazó con proyectar mis fotos de tercer grado vestido de De Gaulle.- 

\- Yo no veo el problema, te veías adorable.-  Grantaire se desliza seductoramente hasta que todo el peso de sus piernas descansa sobre el regazo del otro chico.- Imaginate: toda una división de las FFL de Enjolritas.- al decirlo, enreda uno de los bucles rubios de Enjolras en su dedo indice derecho, así que Enjolras supone que se los esta imaginando rubios como él.

Enjolras le detiene la mano. Cuando los ojos de Grantaire recaen en sus manos unidas, Enjolras la besa y aprovecha a esconder su sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué pasara con las erres pequeñas?

\-  ¿Disculpa?-

Grantaire aparta la mano como si Enjolras acabará de decir que lamenta tener que irse, pero su pareja oficial lo esta esperando en otro lado. 

\- Los niños que se parezcan más a ti que a mi, Erre Grande.- el rubio rueda los ojos como cuando explica por tercera vez porque la problemática de turno _"Si tiene interés para la gente, Grantaire."_

Grantaire, abre los ojos con algo parecido al horror.

\- ¿Crees que tengamos de esos también?- murmura.

Enjolras sonríe y le  besa la nariz.

\- Eso espero. Espero con ansias el día que nos llamen desde el Jardín de Niños  porque nuestro _Petit_ aire comió tantos dulces que ahora esta abrazado a su compañero de colegio favorito y llorando porque todos son tan lindos y tan amables.-

Grantaire, mueve la nariz con disgusto ante la anécdota, pero deja pasar el terrible mal chiste que es el apodo del niño.

\- Fue sólo una vez.-

Enjolras suprime la risa.

\- Dijiste que Éponine era la persona más dulce y delicada que habías visto en tu vida. Menos mal que Bahorel esta allí o _dulcemente_ te habrían roto la nariz por sugerir que Éponine era en alguna forma menos salvaje que una valquiria promedio.- 

\- ¿Una valquiria promedio?- Grantaire se ríe abiertamente ante esto.

\- Fueron las palabras de Joly, no las mías.- Enjolras se encoge de hombros, pero observa con atención y una sonrisa no del todo relajada a su novio.

Grantaire finge no notarlo, atrapa la mano derecha del rubio con la izquierda suya y las levanta a ambas contra el sol del otro ventanal, el que esta del lado de Enjolras.

\- ¿Los tendríamos a ellos para ayudarnos, sabes? A cuidar a nuestro hijo.-

Enjolras resopla por la nariz.

\- Combeferre sería al único al que le dejaría nuestro hijo. Sin Courf alrededor.-

Grantaire chasquea la lengua.

\- Me siento obligado a ofenderme en su defensa.-

\- R, de verdad quieres dejar  a un bebé... Definitivamente, no a un bebé. ¿Te imaginas siquiera a un niño de tres años en manos de Courfeyrac? No estoy seguro de quién comería más azúcar, necesitaría una siesta primero o haría un berrinche más fuerte por conseguir lo que quiere.- dice muy pausadamente. Después con el tono de resolución que emplea en el cierre de las reuniones, para dejar establecido en que se trabajara hasta la próxima.- No vamos a hacerle eso a ‘Ferre y no voy a dejar a mi hijo sólo con Courfeyrac, así que...-

Grantaire le pellizca una mejilla. 

\- Miren quien ya es un padre sobreprotector. Eso me deja a mi el papel de padre genial. Nací para ese papel.- lo que es Grantaire es el padre bobamente cursi, pero por supuesto que nunca va a decirlo en voz alta. - ¿Qué hay de Cossette y Marius?-

Enjolras, se quita el cabello de la cara.

\- ¿Qué hay con ellos?-

\- Como niñeros.- Grantaire, más por costumbre que otra cosa, le frota el entrecejo con el pulgar.

\- ¡Ellos! ¿Qué hay si le contagian su heterosexualidad a nuestros hijos?- Enjolras finge horror y pánico. No puede decidirse entre tirarse del cabello o masajearse el pecho, así que hace un gesto extraño donde su mano se desliza desde su frente hasta su corazón, como si fuera una heroína de una novela romántica a punto de desmayarse.

Grantaire, ríe y le  besa la frente.

\- Nosotros nos criamos con gente como ellos y lo superamos. Además, quizás para ese entonces ellos dos y Éponine hayan dejado de hacer ojitos sólo cuando dos de tres están mirando.- Grantaire apoya su mejilla en el hombro de Enjolras.- Extraño los tiempos en que nosotros dos éramos lo más patético en materia de sentimientos.-

\- ¿De verdad? Yo no.-  Enjolras se inclina hacia él y se besan por unos minutos.

Grantaire empuja levemente a Enjolras del pecho, para alejarlo unos centímetros.

\- No creas que vas a distraerme. Todo esto es un truco. Quiere hacerme creer que no tenemos niñera para no tener bebés conmigo.- el moreno hace un puchero y comienza a enrollar los cordones de la sudadera de Enjolras en sus dedos.

\- Me atrapaste.- Enjolras, inclinándose, le da otro corto beso.-  Sigo sin estar seguro que Éponine sea la mejor idea como niñera, igual. Le gana a Courfeyrac, eso sí...- 

Grantaire, se gira un poco y a riesgo de sacarse un músculo de la espalda de lugar, manotea el bloc de dibujo y el lápiz que había dejado abandonados.

\- Entonces, en primer lugar tenemos a ‘Ferre y en el último a Courfeyrac.- anota.- . Estaran encantado... Insisto que Éponine deberías ser nuestra segunda opción.-

Enjolras  pone una mano sobre la hoja.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Pon a Feuilly en último lugar. No es que no confíe en él, pero puede quedarse dormido caminando y de todos modos tiene como cinco trabajos ya... ¿Éponine?-

Grantaire ya ha empezado a escribir la “E” junto al número dos.

\- Es eso o Marius _“Napoleón ha sido la figura más influyente de toda la historia europea”_ Pontmercy inculcándole heterosexualidad a tu hijo junto con su novia. Además, Éponine crió a Gavroche.-

Enjolras lo mira como si se le estuviera pasando algo obvio.

\- Precisamente.-

Grantaire le golpea el hombro y vuelve a su tarea.

\- Entonces, donde sea en la escala esos tres van juntos. ¿Y Jehan? ¡Le encantan los niños!-

\- Por supuesto que le encantan: es uno de ellos.- Enjolras mueve la cabeza con indulgencia. - La única forma... De hecho, la única forma de que Courfeyrac se porte como un adulto responsable es que Jehan este con él, porque alguien tiene que ser el adulto, así que opino a que los obliguemos a que sea juntos o nada.- Si: la expresión que generalmente acompaña a la frase _“Esta será nuestra última petición formal antes de empezar a organizar una protesta.”_

Grantaire levanta una ceja, pero anota.

\- ¿Bahorel?-

Sorprendentemente, los ojos de Enjolras se iluminan.

\- ¡Los niños adoran a Bahorel! ¡Cada vez que tenemos una demostración en las calles termina cargando a tres o cuatro a la vez! ¡Y tu le confiarías tu vida, así que es perfecto!-

\- No sé si lo has notado, Apolo.- Grantaire no puede evitar llamarlo así, cuando el entusiasmo enciende a Enjolras (y si, también lo llama así en situaciones mucho menos inocentes) - Pero yo no tengo mucho cuidado con mi vida.- dice Grantaire, un poco turbado.- Al menos, no hasta hace un tiempo. Bahorel se gana el segundo lugar, entonces.-

Enjolras se agita tan bruscamente que casi tira a su novio de su regazo.

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero a Joly como segunda opción! Joly es el único que cuidaría tan bien a nuestro hijo como ‘Ferre.- declara, como un niño que se resiste a que le cambien el par de zapatillas que se ha probado por otro sin abrir en una caja.

Grantaire lo mira como si estuviera loco.

\- Joly podrá a nuestro hijo en una burbuja de plástico.-

\- Pero casi siempre esta con Bossuet, así que la burbuja de plástico probablemente será lo mejor. O con Musichetta, en cuyo caso no lo dejara ponerlo en la burbuja en primer lugar. Es perfecto. Ponlos a ellos en segundo lugar.- Enjolras sonríe con la sonrisa que implica que ha encontrado como destruir el argumento de Grantaire.

Hay silencio mientras Grantaire pasa la lista en limpio. Después, se aclara la garganta.

Grantaire sabe, antes de empezar a hablar, que la voz le va a fallar mucho antes de terminar.

Se aclara la garganta otra vez.

- _"Orden de prioridad en el cual nuestros amigos están autorizados a hacerse cargo de nues.._." -

A Grantaire se le quiebra la voz y rompe en llanto a la mitad de las palabras “nuestro hijo” 

Enjolras nunca supo que ser padre fuera tan importante para Grantaire. Tiene sentido, después de todo.

_ Ser padre con él. _

Tiene sentido para él también.

\- Tranquilo, R. Serán los niños mejor cuidados de todo el mundo.- Enjolras le saca el bloc con la mano derecha y con la izquierda lo envuelve en un abrazo, reclinandolo contra su hombro. Él también se aclara la garganta, porque de pronto también en su boca hay algo maravilloso y delicado y peligroso como el cristal. 

Se esfuerza y pone la voz que usa cuando lee la orden del día de la reunión de Les Amis. 

\- Escucha:1. Combeferre, con o sin acompañantes. 2. Joly, Bossuet y Musichetta. Preferiblemente, dos de ellos en todo momento.  3. Bahorel, con o sin acompañantes. 4. Éponine, por períodos no demasiado prolongados. 5. Cossette y Marius, siempre están juntos. 6. Courfeyrac y Jehan, siempre juntos y sólo en casos muy extremos uno de ellos solos. 7 Feuilly. No es personal, Feuilly siempre esta agotado.-

Enjolras termina, con inquietud y siente como Grantaire sigue llorando contra su hombro. Empieza a preocuparse. 

Le separa la cara de su hombro  y le seca las lágrimas.

\- Esta bien, Grantaire... todo estará bien... La verdad, antes de hoy... Nunca pensé... Nunca pensé en ser padre, ni siquiera antes de darme cuenta que era gay... Pero la verdad que no suena mal, contigo. Suena muy bien, de hecho. Me encantaría tener un hijo. O hija. O lo que ellos sean. O cuantos sean. Y que sea cabeza dura como yo y cariñosos como tú.- Grantaire ríe débilmente y se seca la nariz con el dorso de la mano.- Y si, sé que quizás adoptemos, hay tantos niños en el mundo que necesitan un hogar... Y se los vamos a dar, Grantaire. Les daremos un hogar mucho mejor que los que tuvimos nosotros y tendremos oportunidad de hacer sus vidas mejores y ellos harán la nuestra...-

Grantaire lo interrumpe con un largo beso.

\- No puedo creer que quieras tener hijos conmigo. Esto es... es lo mejor que nos podría pasar justo ahora... Tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo...-

Enjolras no esta seguro de que hace su cara, pero no debe ser la expresión estúpidamente cómica que imagina en su cabeza, ojos grandes y desorbitados y la mandíbula inferior tocando sus rodillas, porque Grantaire lo esta mirando con seriedad y adoración en los ojos y no hay la más mínima mueca de risa.

La pregunta lógica sería _“Grantaire, ¿alguna de tus ex novias se ha comunicado contigo últimamente para comentarte algo que quieras decirme?”_

Lo que sale de los espantados labios de Enjolras es.

\- ¿Hubo un hechizo, poción mágica, rito de fertilidad...?-

Grantaire se muerde el labio y saca el celular de su bolsillo.

\- Joly me dijo que él podía explicarte todo cuando estuvieras listo.-

Gracias a Dios, en vez de _“Un procedimiento médico novedoso, entonces.”_ Lo que sale de los labios de Enjolras es:

\- ¿Joly puede explicármelo?-

Enjolras se escucha a si mismo como si estuviera a muchos kilómetros.

Grantaire toma aire y cierra los ojos antes de decir de golpe: 

\- Elcockerspanieldesuhermanatuvocachorrosyyoacepteuno.-

La frase se repite en un bucle hasta que Enjolras logra separar sus palabras y respirar otra vez. 

Y además, de eso, no vomitarle encima a Grantaire. Porque el piso le esta dando vueltas y tiene que estar muy pálido, porque siente el sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.

Grantaire interpreta su casi desmayo como furia, porque hace un puchero y busca algo en su télefono.

\- Mira las fotos, Enj, ¡Son tan lindos! Joly, Musichetta y Bossuet se quedarán otro, así que podremos hacer citas de juego y te prometo que podrás ponerle como quieras:  incluso podremos abreviar Daniel Cohn- Bendit a solamente Bendit ¿No suena bonito?- Como Enjolras sigue sin contestar, Grantaire habla cada vez más rápido y con más desesperación.-  Y yo tuve mascotas cuando era chico, Enj, es lo único bueno que... Por favor, ¿podemos? Me hará bien, tener alguien que cuidar. Mira, desde que vivimos juntos no he olvidado jamás regar tus potus ¿no?- termina, tomandole el rostro a Enjolras y examinandolo con ansiedad.

Enjolras siente que el calor vuelve a su cara, especialmente donde Grantaire lo esta sosteniendo: 

\- No, siguen vivos. Los potus. Grantaire, ¿Ya te compromiste a...?- ahora de verdad el enojo se esta colando en su voz.

Grantaire lo suelta de repente.

\- ¿¿Qué?? ¡No! Dije eso... para... bueno, intentar engañarte a ti, un poco, para que aceptes,  pero nunca te haría algo así. Con Joly o con nadie.-

Enjolras alza una ceja, escéptico.

Grantaire suspira y  se ríe bajito.

\- Joly dijo que hasta que no estuviera 100% seguro que tú también estabas de acuerdo con la idea,  el cachorro no era nuestro y ya tienen 50 días y este fin de semana Joly irá a buscar a Pasteur...-

Enjolras no puede evitar la sonrisa.

\- ¿Pasteur?-

Grantaire, aún sentado en su regazo, lo siente relajarse y aprovecha para acurrucarse más contra él.

\- Su perrita. Y si no nos decidimos pronto, alguien más se llevará al nuestro... ¿Por favor?-

Enjolras lo abraza y al mismo tiempo le acaricia el cabello.

\- Siempre me gustaron más los gatos, ¿Sabes? Son menos demandantes.- 

Grantaire se ríe muy, muy bajito.  _ Enjolras ya tiene un gran gato ronroneando en su regazo. _

\- Puedo ver eso. Me gustan los gatos, también. Quizás podamos conseguir uno, cuando Bendit sea un poco mayor. No, aún mejor: consigamos un gatito ahora y que se críen juntos. Serán amigos para toda la vida.-  Grantaire sonríe como si tuviera cinco años otra vez y Enjolras esta seguro que va a arrepentirse de esto, pero... 

Grantaire esta sonriendo como si tuviera cinco años otra vez.

El rubio levanta la cara y lo besa con ganas.

\- No era esto lo que me imaginaba cuando dije _"Como sean y cuantos sean"_ , pero lo tomaré. Por ahora. Ya tenemos todos lo que necesitamos, después de todo.- Enjolras arranca la hoja del bloc de notas y se la guarda en el bolsillo de la camisa. 

Grantaire aprovecha para treparse más sobre su regazo y si la camisa de Enjolras termina en el piso, bueno, será la última vez en mucho tiempo en que puedan dejar ropa tirada por ahí y esperar encontrarla intacta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Si esto fuera una película, la pantalla se iría a negro justo antes de la escena de sexo. Probablemente, hasta dejar sólo un redondel por donde Bendit asomaría la cabeza y guiñaría un ojo, moviendo la cola.  
> Como argentina que jamás ha puesto un pie en Francia y cuyo conocimiento de su historia es Wikipedia, ficción, libros de guerra o ensayos de Simone de Beauvoir. me disculpo por mi uso liberal de sus figuras políticas y mi creencia aproximada de cual sería la opinión de Enjolras. Charles de Gaulle vino a cuento en un intento de actualizar la figura polémica e importante que fue Napoleón para la época original de publicación del Ladrillo (Adoro decirle así) Daniel Cohn Bendit fue uno de los líderes del Mayo Francés y actualmente esta en el partido ecologista y socialista, así que me pareció una figura que el Enjolras moderno respetaría. Las FFL que menciona Grantaire son Las Fuerzas Francesas Libres, es decir el Ejército de combatientes en el exilio durante la II Guerra Mundial que luchaban por Francia, bajo las órdenes de De Gaulle.  
> El disparador de este fic fue en realidad Grantaire y Enjolras haciendo una lista de quien estaría autorizado a cuidar a su hipotético hijo y quien no, sobre todo Enjolras "preocupándose" (irónicamente, claro esta) de que Marius y Cossette le vayan a contagiar su heterosexualidad a un niño. En ese sentido, es un pwp sin pornografía.  
> Cuando me metí a escribirlo, me di cuenta que cuando Grantaire dice "Quiero tener tus bebés" en realidad esta diciendo "Te amo y confío en que tenemos un futuro juntos."   
> Por supuesto que Enjolras quiere decir "Yo también" cuando dice "Lo sé." Han Solo básico.  
> En este caso, le supongo un hogar abusivo, tanto física como emocionalmente a Grantaire de niño y uno bastante frío a Enjolras. En líneas generales, prefiero más el headcanon "Grantaire es la oveja negra de la familia, pero es tolerado" más que un verdadero corte total con su familia de origen, pero importante demostrar la total confianza en Enjolras que supone Grantaire admitiendo esto.  
> Asumo que la mayoría de la gente en este fandom se mueve más con material en inglés (es inevitable) pero por si acaso, me siento obligada a explicar un par de cosas sobre los juegos de palabras con los nombres (o apellidos) de Grantaire y Enjolras. En primer lugar, abreviar Enjolras a Enj: supuestamente (no sé francés) Enj suena muy parecido a Ange, ángel en francés. Por supuesto que Grantaire va a decirle ángel a Enjolras. De hecho, este juego de palabras es la razón por la cual en mi anterior fic Enjolras se niega a que nadie, excepto su hermana, lo llame así: él era el ángel de su madre y duele. Sobre Grantaire, bueno, esta establecido en El Ladrillo que Grantaire usa de apodo "R" porque su apellido suena parecido a la frase "Gran erre" en francés y es una tropa muy popular, en inglés al menos, Petit-aire, es decir un Grant-aire que de algún modo vuelve a ser niño y queda a cargo de Les Amis: un pequeño erre. Por supuesto que Enjolras se va a referir a los potenciales hijos de Grantaire como erres pequeñas.  
> No hay nombre más apropiado para un perro francés, de un médico, que Pasteur. Peleare físicamente por esto.  
> En esa nota, los dejo. Agradezco la paciencia y el tiempo.


End file.
